Twenty minutes to midnight
by Tacroy
Summary: Nathan comes home after a hard day at work. He just wants to relax but Peter and Claire has other plans for him... PETRELLICEST sort of... please R&R...CHANGES MADE: JUST ONE CHAPTER


He opens the door to his bedroom. It's been a long day. He unties his tie and makes himself ready to throw it on the bed when he gets into the room. But he stops in his movement. He stares at the bed. He thought he was home alone, but apparently he was wrong. On the bed he sees something that is so wrong, but still so right. Claire lays on her back on the bed. Her golden locks flows out over the pillows. Close to her, almost on top of her, lays Peter. His Peter. Their lips are pressed together hard and he can imagine how their tongues explore each others mouths. Peters hands slides over Claires body, examines it with heat. Their legs are tangled up with each other. They lays as close together as they can. He looks at them. Can't take his eyes off of them. He clears his throat. They let go of each others lips and looks at him. Claire smiles at him, Peter smirks.

- What…what…what are you doing?

They look at him. Makes him feel strange. His body doesn't obey his brain. They smile at him. He wants to return the smile, but he can't. 

- What are you doing?

He asks again since he got no answer. Peter puts his arm around Claires shoulders and pulls her closer.

- Right now?

Peter and his smart remarks. He looks at Peter and discovers, for the first time, that Peter only has his trousers on. He turns his gaze away and sees Peters shirt laying on the chair where he had planed to sit down and relax. And next to Peters shirt lays Claires blouse. 

- Yes Peter. Right now. What are you doing right now?

Peter laughs. Laughs at him.

- You know what we're doing.

- You can't. You shouldn't.

This time Peter sighs.

- We can do a lot off things…and should…that's not for you to talk about, now is it? There's a lot of things going on in this house that shouldn't happen. Right?

When Peter says that he blushes and looks down into the ground. He can hear Claire laugh and whisper something to Peter. Peter whispers something back. 

- You can join us if you'd like.

- Erh…what? What did you say? Erh…join…? But…erh…she…shouldn't…we…erh…

- It was her idea.

When Peter says that he looks up. He looks at Claire. With his eyes he asks her if it's true. She nods at him and pats the bed beside her. She's inviting him to join. He can't move. He's in chock.

- I think he needs some help Pete.

Peter kisses her cheek and gets up. He walks over to the door, reaching out his hand.

- Come. You know that you want to.

- But she…

- She wants it too.

- And you…

- It wouldn't be the first time for us, now would it Nathan? And I love it. And I can read your mind now like you probably know, so I know what you think about Claire. You love her too.

Nathan looks at Peter and realises that he's right. He loves Claire. Loves her in the same way that he loves his brother. He takes Peters hand and lets himself be dragged to the bed. Peter gives him a gentle nudge in the chest and he falls onto the madras. Falls with his head in Claires lap. He smiles an excuse to her. She smiles back and strokes his hair from his forehead before she places a gentle kiss on his lips. He can feel how Peter knowingly unbuttons his shirt and caresses his chest. Peters hands are warm, just like Claires lips. His shirt easily leaves his body, and he suspects that Peter used his telekinesis to make it go quicker. His hands strokes Peters head, plays with his hair. He feels Peters lips on his stomach. They work their way to his trousers painfully slow. When Peter starts to unbutton his pants he breaks contact with Claires lips and looks at his brother. Peter looks up at him, but lets his hands keep on working with the pants.

- Today I'm in charge.

The look Peter gives him leaves no room for contradiction. He nods in resign and lets his head fall back into Claires lap. He's not used to this. Usually he's in control. He's the one who takes the initiative, not Peter. But Peter's right. Right now it feels so right that Peter's taking charge.

He shivers in pleasure when he feels Peters hands on his naked legs. He grabs hold of Claires neck and pulls her closer. He pushes his lips against hers and she willingly lets his tongue into her mouth. He moans into the kiss when Peter rips off his boxers and starts to stroke his hardening cock. Claires hands caresses his chest. Her touch is light and her fingers warm. He shivers. Peter works with habituated hands. Soon he feels Peters lips on the top of his cock. He gasps when he feels Peters mouth close around him. Peters tongue massages him while the cock goes further into his mouth. Nathan tries to press his hips against Peters face, but his brother holds him down with his hands. His breath gets heavier and he feels that he will come soon. His tongue in Claires mouth gets violent, wants to get as much of her as possible. Peter seems to have read his mind, cause he stops sucking and lets the cock slide out of his mouth. Nathan misses his tongue, misses his mouth. Peter breaks contact with his body and he doesn't know what his brother's doing. He's preoccupied with Claires lips. Suddenly he feels Peters finger fondling his entrance. It's damp. He knows exactly what Peters doing now.

- Relax.

Peters word is nothing but a whisper, but he hears it clear anyway. He feels one of Peters hands on his hip. It makes him yearn for more. He wants Peter. And he wants him now. Then he feels the top of Peters cock against his entrance and knows that any second now Peter will enter him. His hips rests against Peters. He has no idea how that happened, but probably Peter lifted him with his telekinesis. The thoughts rushes through his head. He tries to empty his mind and relax completely, but finds that a bit hard. He knows that Peter hears everything he thinks. He knows that since he can hear Peters breathless laugh.

He takes a deep breath and right after that Peter pushes himself inside of his brother. Nathan screams, but it's suppressed by Claires lips that hasn't left his. Peter keeps still inside a few seconds so that Nathan can get used to having his brother inside of him. Then he starts to move. Slowly at first. Then faster, and at the same time harder. He leans over Nathan. Nathan can feel the heat from the younger ones chest against his own. He puts his arms around Peters back and digs his nails into the muscles. Peter moans out loud of every thrust. Nathan feels his own cock rubbing against their stomachs and he can't help himself. His contact with Claires lips loosens when his head is thrust backwards and a moan from the pit of his stomach escapes him. Then he comes all over his and Peters stomachs. Peter slows down until finally he's completely still. Slowly and gentle he pulls out of Nathan and places a kiss on his lips. His tongue fondles Nathan's lips. He opens his mouth to let Peter enter, but Peter just pulls away. Nathan opens his eyes and looks at him. His own breath is still uneven, but Peter seems calm. Peter lets one hand slide over Nathan's thigh. Then Nathan looses Peter with his eyes. Claire gets in the way. She lifts his head off of her lap and carefully places it on the madras. She kisses him lightly and takes his hand. She places it on her naked breast and lets him feel her skin. Slowly she guides his hand over her stomach, down to her panties. She's wet and he's not dumber than he understands what she wants. He strokes her gently over her panties 'til he finds the edge and enters her with a finger. She moans in lust and leans in to kiss him. She presses herself against his hand and he can feel that the heat from her makes him burn again. He plays with his finger inside of her and can tell exactly when he hits some sensitive spots. She squirm against him and he smiles into the kiss.

Then she pulls away from his finger, lets go of his lips. She kisses his cheek, his neck. Sucks on his collarbone. Lets her lips wander down his chest. Tastes him. Nibbles him. When her teeth gets in contact with his skin he shivers throughout his body. Her tongue plays on his stomach. She licks up the cum that's smeared across his stomach. She doesn't want to lose a drop. Her tongue then slowly wanders further down. He feels how he's getting hard again. She lets her tongue run up the shaft and once again he lets out a deep moan when he feels the heat that surrounds him. She takes the cock in her mouth and starts sucking like a pro. His hands clutches the cheats. Squeezes them hard. To feel her mouth around him is heaven. He looks at her. Sees how Peter gets up behind her. Peter puts his hands on her hips and pulls her up against his own. Nathan feels when Peter enters Claire from behind. She starts sucking him in the same pace that Peter thrusts into her. His ecstasy builds up again. Claire moans louder. 

Suddenly she lets Nathan's dick slide out of her mouth and moans out loud when Peter makes her come. But Peter doesn't stop. He keeps on thrusting into her. Nathan watches them. He hears the wonderful sounds that escapes Claire. Sees how Peter makes her come not once, not twice, not even three times, but four times in a short time. And if Peter doesn't come soon Nathan will come on his own. 

As if Peter heard his thoughts he thrusts hard into Claire, stops breathing, shakes throughout his body and empties himself deep inside of her. He then places a gentle kiss on her neck before he leaves her and lays down beside Nathan on the bed. He closes his eyes and breaths heavy. Nathan looks at him. He lets one hand stroke Peters torso before he turns to Claire. She still stands on all four over him and breaths heavy. He wants to get the same sweet sounds out of her that Peter did. He grabs her arms and lets her fall to the bed. She falls over his legs. But he turns her around quickly and places himself between her legs. He meets her eyes. She smiles panting at him. She licks her lips and whispers with intensity:

- Fuck me senseless daddy.

He smiles at her. Feels the damp heat that comes from her. He leans over her, kisses her hard and moans deep when enters her with ease.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nathan sits up in bed, drowning in is own cold sweat. He stops the scream and tries to calm down. His heart races, he's hyperventilating. He feels soft movements from his side.

- Honey? 

Heidis soft voice finds its way to his ears. He looks at her.

- What's the matter honey?

She's tired, he can hear it on her voice. He knows that he's the one who woke her up, but right now he doesn't care. He can't answer her. The images are still fresh in his mind. He starts to cry. His body shakes. Heidi puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. She pulls him down towards the pillows again, pulls him closer to herself. He lets her do that. Lets her warm body chase everything away. He keeps on crying.

- Schy…relax honey. It was just a nightmare.

- But it felt so real, he sobs against her shoulder.

- What was the dream about?

- I don't wanna talk about it, he says like a child.

She strokes his hair and whispers nonsense in his ear to calm him down. His heart slows down, his breath gets steady. But he can't stop crying. He pulls away from his wife and turns his back on her while he gets out of bed.

- I'm taking a shower, he says.

- Nathan, it's just 4 am.

- I know, but I can't sleep.

- Okay.

- Go back to sleep hun, no need for you to miss sleep because of me.

She mumbles something and falls asleep again. He listens to her breath a moment before he leaves the room to go to the bathroom. He wipes away the tears that are still streaming down his face. He feels dirty, violated. _It was just a dream_, he tells himself. _Just something your mind fabricated._ He knows that already, but if his mind could do that to him there must have been something to start with. Something that was already there.

He gets into the shower. Lets the hot water wash away the dream. When he stands in the shower the whole dream hits him. He gets overwhelmed by emotions. His body starts to shake violently, he can't catch his breath, his heart hurts and he just wants to throw up. He falls to his knees, it's to much for him to take. He sits down pulling his knees closer to him and starts to rock back and forward. The water streams down his body, cleansing it along with the tears that still come from him. 

Half an hour later he steps out of the shower and puts on his bath robe. He doesn't want to go back to sleep, cause somehow he thinks that the dream will continue where he left it and that's something he doesn't want to experience. So he goes down to the kitchen and makes himself a nice cup of hot coco with whipped cream. With the cup in his hand he laughs a little to himself. Getting scared by a dream, like a kid. He sips on the drink and smiles to himself. He decides to go to his study and surf around on youtube or maybe watch some episodes of Little Britain. 

When he walks past the living room he hears the static sound from the TV. He thought that he turned it off when he went to bed, but maybe he was wrong. So he walks into the living room and is just about to turn the TV off when the couch catches his eyes. His jaw drops and he gets paralyzed. On the sofa, fast asleep, lays Peter, his brother, on his back and on top of him, with a blanket over the both of them lays Claire, his daughter. Peters arms are wrapped around her body, keeping her close. A soft smile lays on both of their lips, and they breath in unison. _Please, please, please. Someone come and hit me hard. Tell me I'm just dreaming. I'm still inside of my dream. This is not for real. Just a nightmare. _But something inside of him says that it's for real. This is not a dream.

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and leaves the room.

_I'm gonna have a _long_ talk with them tomorrow. A _very long_ talk._


End file.
